dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerata
|FirstApp= |Race=Frieza's Race (mutant) Ginyu's race (temporarily) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Frieza's Homeworld |Occupation= Royal Guard |Allegiance=Frieza Force |Classification= |Affiliations=Frieza (relative/superior) King Cold (first cousin fifteen times removed/ruler) Cooler (relative) Chilled (ancestor) Icicle (great-grandson/student) Scardo (original owner of body/former right-hand man) }} Gerata (ジェレーター; Jerētā) is a relative of Frieza's and a member of the Frieza Force Homeworld Division. Name Gerata's name is a pun and mutation of Refrigator. Appearance Gerata in his first form has similar facial features to King Cold while his horns slant upward instead of the two sides, making him appear more similar to Frieza's second form. His bio-gem is metallic grey instead of purple and has amber-coloured eyes. His upper bio-armour resembles the bio-armour of the different forms; the back spikes of Frieza's third form, and the shoulder bows from Cooler's Super form (including the spikes on his forearm covers). He has single metallic grey spot in the centre of his upper bio-armour and his upper bio-armour covers his entire torso. His lower bio-armour consists of; guards on his hip, a spike on the end of his tail, and a guard on his forelegs. His skin in his first form is pale pink and his bio-boots are metallic grey. However, in his true form; Gerata's horns grow longer and curve sharply upwards into near right angles similar to Frieza's Second Form. His bio-armour also covers almost his entire body except for his feet, face, and hands. His face and hands are still pale pink while his bio-boots are still a metallic grey colour along with his spots. He also gains spots on his knees, and spikes protrude from his shoulders. Personality Unlike most of his family; Gerata has no arrogant or cocky thoughts of his opponent. In actuality; he respects his opponent and even acknowledge the difference in power between himself and a stronger opponent. However, he still retains the ruthless nature of his family will kill anyone that gets in his way. He was even willing to train with his great-grandson. Biography Background Following Frieza's death; Gerata had his great-grandson take up the mantle of ruler for Frieza's Homeworld and helped his great-grandson rule the planet with an iron fist. During an unknown period; Gerata's body began to fail him requiring him to take on a new body - Scardo while his body was placed in a Medical Machine to preserve it until a cure can be found. Powers Gerata has spent his life training unlike Frieza and was able to surpass Frieza long before he was killed by Future Trunks and even surpassed after he was revived. While in Scardo's body; he was able training it to point that he shares the same power he has in his own body. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Death Beam *Psychic Thunder **Illusion Thunder ***Illusion Death Beam - A combination of Illusion Thunder and Death Beam Forms and Transformations 1st Form Gerata originally favored his Nightmare forms due to have better control of them, but due to his constant training - he was able to use his True Form. Despite all that; Gerata still prefers to use the form in order to exploit his height in it. True Form Gerata's "base" form - he has spent most of his life training with Icicle to improve his strength that he even surpasses True Form Frieza in power. Scardo's Body As result of Gerata contracting an unknown illness that caused his body to fail him; Scardo offered to swap bodies until that were able to restore his body to normal. However, Scardo died while in Gerata's body forcing him to find away to regain his body. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Ginyu's Race Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists